


Learning to Fly

by Kalloway



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Robotech Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Keith, finally getting somewhere...





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Table 1 - Carefully

Keith breathed a sigh of relief. His workstation was still clear, unlike the workstations of most of his classmates. Those had turned red and locked up. 

"I know we've gone over pre-flight checks," Instructor Fokker said flatly from the front of the classroom. "We've gone over them more times than I ever wanted to, but it apparently hasn't sunk in yet. Only two of you - Miriya and Keith - took the time to go over their checklists and actually check everything."

Keith glanced over in Miriya's direction. Well, that wasn't much of a surprise. She'd been a little slow out of the gate but caught on surprisingly fast after that. And Keith knew some of that was because English was at least her third or fourth language. 

"The rest of you are dead for the rest of the day. Good job. Go back to your rooms and write a five page paper - standard page size, double-spaced, nothing bigger than twelve-point - on the importance of pre-flight checks and how you'll perform them correctly next time." Instructor Fokker didn't actually say 'dumbasses', but Keith could hear it in his tone and he was sure the rest of the class did, too. 

There was a wave of grumbles as the room cleared out, though Keith did his best to ignore them. He'd gone over everything as carefully as he could, for a simulation, and actually managed to pass. No paper to write - or not write, and get detention and KP again - no grumbling, no...

"Keith. Miriya. Take fifteen and then meet in Hangar A. We'll go over it all again live and if you both do as well on the real thing as you did here... we'll get you in some flight time." Instructor Fokker grinned before gesturing they should both go get their break in. 

"Not the simulator, sir?" Miriya questioned as she stood. 

"Nah. Might as well do a full check and see if we can't steal a bit of sky."

"Yes, sir!" 

They both gathered up their things quickly - fifteen minutes was not a long time, really - and were out the door with wide smiles on their faces. Miriya darted in one direction and Keith ran the other way...

He was only a couple of steps behind her when they got to the hangar, however, and Instructor Fokker wasn't even looking at his watch yet. Instead, he was deep in conversation with...

"Shiro!" Keith hadn't even known Shiro was due back yet. He thought he still had a few days to wait. Beside him, Miriya coughed, but he resisted the urge to poke her back. This time, at least. 

"Are you two ready?" Instructor Fokker asked as they approached. Shiro just smiled and gave Keith a small wave. 

"Ready," Keith said quickly and Miriya quickly confirmed. 

"Good. Miriya, you're with me, and Keith... Good job today, you'll work with Shirogane."

"Won't make it easy on you," Shiro added as he held out a tablet for Keith. "But I think we'll get some air time together."

Keith just nodded. He had this. It'd be the best pre-flight checklist ever, maybe, if such a thing could exist. Well, he'd be careful and make sure he did everything, at least. And not just for Shiro, but...

"Absolutely," he said. 

He'd even write a follow-up paper if he had to.


End file.
